Edward and Bella
by PenguinPrincess
Summary: What happens after Twilight? Bella gets a letter that breaks her heart. Bella gets herself into trouble, but who is there to save her?
1. The Letter of GoodBye

"Bella." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. "I _will_ stay with you ---- isn't that enough?"

I smiled under his fingertips. "Enough for now."

He frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl.

I touched his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."

And he leaned down to press his cold lip once more to my throat.

* * *

I could feel Edward's cold lips press a little harder on my neck. When Emmett walked through the side door of the gym, as the music flowed out. Edward quickly lifted his head from my neck; already knowing who was there. Emmett had an unreadable look on his face. 

I could tell then that Emmett was telling Edward something, something I could not hear. I could tell Edward was thinking about what Emmett had told him, and then he stood up and took my hand. We walked back into the gym. We went back to where we were dancing before and stood there. I could tell then that something was not right something was bothering him. I then saw Jacob on the other side of the room, staring at us.

"I want to go home, I don't dance and I am not feeling good." I lied I was feeling fine. I love Edward and I want to be with him for forever and ever and ever. I want to be a vampire really badly, I don't need to sleep, or have friends or family. As long as I have Edward everything will be okay.

He let go of my hands and just looked at me. I hobbled away on my cast and high heal to the exit of the dance. When I got to the front door, I stopped and looked back at Edward. He was not following me; he was still staring into space right where I left him. I did not know what was happening but I just wanted to get out of there. After one more look at Edward I left.

There was nowhere to go. I could walk home, now that I was living with Charlie again, but that would be to far with my cast. I could not drive home, I did not have my truck, plus Carlisle said I was not allowed to drive with my cast still on. So I just sat on the bench in front of the school. I just sat there looking at my cast, thinking about everything that has happened.

"Come on I will take you home." Alice said to me. I looked up, I looked around for the car Edward and I came in, it was not there. Edward had left without we, without telling me. I stood up and walked over to Alice's red convertible without saying a word. Why would he leave like that, I thought to myself, leave without me. I did not know if I should be mad at him or just be sad. We rode to Charlie's house in silence. Alice broke the silence when we were almost there.

"Edward had something he had to do, but he told me to bring you home and give you this." Alice handed me an envelope with **Bella** written on it in the most beautiful handwriting. I took the letter and held it on my lap until we got to Charlie's.

We were finally got to Charlie's, of course in a record time, driving faster then what was legal on the road. I thanked Alice for bringing me home. I got out of the car and walked inside. I knew Charlie would have a million questions for me about the prom. And I did not want to answer them. I took a deep breath before walking past the living room.

"Bella, Bella is that you?" Charlie asked, from right around the corner.

"Yes, Ch- dad, it's me." I tried to sound happy.

"You are back a little early aren't you Bells?" Charlie stared to stand up and walk over to me, as I was slowly walking over to the stairs. I had to think of a convincing lie quick.

"Um, Edward had some kind of family thing and he had to leave early." I said with my right foot on the first step. "Well I am going to go upstairs now." I then went up the stairs in a walk sprint, trying not to look too desperate to get away. I made it to my room; I walked in and flopping down on my bed. I noticed those stupid clips Alice put in my hair were hurting my head and the high-healed shoe was hurting my foot.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed with, still all my prom things on. My head ached with all those pins and clips stabbing my head. I sat up to take off the high-healed shoe, when I saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair, staring at me.

"Did you read the letter?" Edward asked. I just stared at him, "No." I blinked and Edward was gone. I was staring to get anger at him, just leaving unannounced.

I swung my legs off the bed and took off the shoe, pulled all the clips out and put them on my desk, right next to the letter. I took a shower and got dressed and sat at my desk. I stared at the letter for a while and then opened the envelope.

**Dear Bella,**

**I have made the final, and very hard decision that I can't see you any more. I can't turn you into a vampire. I can't take away your life like that. I want you to know that I love you, but that is not enough. **

**Love,**

**Edward Cullen**

**P.S. Please don't come see me. **

I started to cry. How could he do this to me, he knew I could not live with out him.

The last month without Edward has been hell. I drag alone all day with my head down and cry at night. I try to stay up at night to see if Edward will come visit me. He does not. That makes me cry more.

I know the Cullen's are still living here, I see the silver Volvo around. I have to do something, anything to get Edward back. I can't think of anything. The only idea I have is almost dieing so they will turn me. But I can't bring myself to attempt suicide.

I was still mad at Edward, but wanted him back desperately. I walked down to the woods to take a walk. Ignoring his warning of the worse things then him in there.


	2. What Could Be Worse Then Edward?

I am not scared of the things in the woods, I told my self, not afraid at all. The worst they can do is take my life, but that would not be that bad. I felt like crying but I just could not cry any more. I need Edward in my life again. I have friends, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, and Eric. They are just too friendly and too in my business. I could not talk to them about these problems, of how badly I wanted to be like Edward to be in his arms for forever.

I realized that I was walking faster and faster following the path. I found the familiar fallen tree that I sat on before. I slowed my pace and sat on the tree. I started thinking again, different thoughts rummaging through my head. When I heard something moving behind me. I turned around and saw someone move behind a tree. He was fast but not fast enough. I saw that it was a boy about my age, he was not that much taller then I and had black hair and wearing black cloths.

"Edward?" I said without thinking. I wanted it to be Edward so badly. Wanting him to be secretly watching me, making sure I was _staying safe_. There was no answer. I got up and cautiously walked over to the tree. My heart was racing, thinking about all the things that were not Edward that could be behind that tree. Or maybe there _was_ something worse, a hungry vampire, hunting.

I finally got close enough to realize that it was not Edward but far enough away where I could run. I started running hoping I could get away and he would leave me alone. Running as fast as I could with my cast on. I started breathing harder and harder, hoping, and praying I would not fall on my face. I could hear him running after me now. His heavy footsteps stomping on the ground behind me, like thunder with each step. I know that he is not a vampire, he would have caught me by now, I thought to myself. And if I was a vampire by now I could have just run away in a blink of an eye, like Edward. Oh, Edward I miss him so much, why did he leave me. I was forgetting all about the mysterious boy running behind me. I heard his footsteps getting even closer. I should scream, but will anyone hear me?

Then nothing. Everything went black and I heard a loud snapping sound. Then everything came back, just as fast as it went away. I sat up looking for the boy that was chasing me. Where was he? I saw that I had tripped over a tree root, obviously sticking out of the ground. What caused the loud snapping noise? Was it my head hitting the ground? I looked down inspecting myself to make sure nothing was broken or bleeding, since the boy is nowhere in sight. Oh no, my cast broke. My cast snapped right in half. The boy that was chasing me suddenly appeared at the bottom of my feet. He stared to laugh. I looked him over, his skin was not close to pail, and it looked like he had been tanning. He could not have gotten that tan lying outside in Forks. He has green cat like eyes and slouched shoulders, very short black hair, black fingernails, a tight black fleece shirt, and tight black leather pants. Fleece and leather, not the things to wearing now, even though it rains all the time it is still too hot to be wearing those articles of clothing. Out of nowhere Edward picked me up.

"Close your eyes!" Edward demanded, with a crazed look in his eyes. "Close your eyes!" He demanded again. I closed my eyes and felt the air flowing past my body. I know Edward is running, but where is he taking me? I felt him put me down. I slowly opened my eyes. We were in my room. His eyes were wide and a color that I had never seen them before, red.

"I will be right back." He said and again in a blink of an eye was gone. I sat up in my bed and walked over to the window that looked over to the woods. It was raining really hard now; all I can hear is the loud raindrops on the roof. I looked down at the clock on my desk; it read 3:00 p.m. I had to start thinking about what Charlie and me were going to have for dinner tonight. Maybe we could have steak and mashed potatoes. Yeah, that sounds good. I hopped down to the kitchen, since I had no more cast, and realized that Charlie had left me a note. All it said was that Charlie would be home around 5:30 and went fishing. I looked in the fridge to see if we had everything I needed to make steak and mashed potatoes. I turned around from the fridge and Edward was sitting in the chair smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, getting mad.

"You always end up getting yourself into some kind trouble, don't you?" Edward asked still with his wide grin on. I wanted to be happy and run right over to him and have him hold me. But I can't, he left me for so long and comes back and thinks that everything will be ok. How long have I waited for Edward to come back, how happy I thought I was going to be? I am not happy, but I want to be really badly. I could tell Edward was starting to get frustrated. Probably with me.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward asked while taking away is wholesome grin. I stood there, still with the refrigerator door open, thinking about how I should answer his question. I thought for a long time, or what seemed for a long time. I had my answer. I realized the fridge door was open and it was cooler in the kitchen. I could tell Edward was getting more and more impatient with me every longer second I took to think about my answer.

"Well," I stumbled out, not _really_ knowing what to say. "Yes, yes I am made at you for leaving me and yes I am made at you for not turning me." I realized I was starting to yell.

"I am sorry Bella for leaving you, but you have to understand I can't turn you into a vampire. I just can't." Edward said. I saw him starting to get up out of the kitchen chair.

"Don't you go anywhere mister." I said not wanting him to go. Edward tried not to smile, but another smile crept on to his face. "Please Edward, don't go."

"I won't" He started to walk over to me. He reached out his hands and I grabbed around his wrists and drew him closer to me. He rapped his hands around my waist and my hands slid up his arms. He leaned closer to me and right before, I knew we were going to kiss. The phone rang. I wanted him to kiss me and pretend like the phone was not ringing. But he pulled away and looked at me like, aren't you going to answer that?

I walked the short distance to the phone and picked it up. "Hello." It was only Charlie saying there was a big accident over the bridge and they were all going to stay at a hotel in the neighboring town, so don't wait up for him. There was no way of Charlie getting home tonight. Perfect, I thought, I whole night for Edward an and I to catch up on everything.


	3. Questions

Edward sat back down on the kitchen chair and stared at me, with an unreadable look. I am trying to figure out what he is saying. What is he saying? Why will he not come back over to me? I feel stupid just standing here on the other side of the counter top of the island from him. I have all these mixed emotions, when I really only wanted to have one. Happiness. So instead of being mad at him for sitting down, I can ask him all the questions that were now swirling around in my head.

"What was that thi- boy that was chasing me?" I asked trying to break the unwanted silence.

"A helper, they go around finding lost people to eat." Edward said looking out the window.

"So was he human?"

"Yes, helpers find food for vampires and other creatures. They are usually kids who ran away or have no home. You don't want to know how they kill you. But don't worry, I took care of that for you."

"Do your eyes always turn red when you hunt?"

"Yes. Full of questions tonight, aren't you?" Edward asked with a smile.

"Why did you leave me Edward?" Edward's smile vanished.

"Because I can't turn you into a vampire. You have choices and a life to live, unlike me."

"If I was dieing would you turn me?"

"Yes, of course. In a heart beat." A thought popped into my head. No, no, no, I can't do that. But ignoring my own thoughts, I turned around and picked up a knife and started stabbing myself. First I stabbed myself directly in the heart and then several other places around my heart. I felt nothing, no pain, but I did feel my warm blood flowing down my body as I feel to the floor.


	4. The New Bella

I woke up in extreme pain. I opened my eyes wondering where I am and what am I doing here and why do I hurt so much? I slowly sat up, looking around. The room looked so familiar but I still have no idea where I am. The room had fabric on the walls, millions of cds on the wall, a stereo, one wall was all windows, and one couch, which I was sitting on. The door opened and Edward walked in. Suddenly everything came back to me, why I was here and where I was. I suddenly thought, was I dead or alive?

Edward smiled and walked over to me with his beautiful waltz. "Finally awake I see are you feeling all right?" Edward said as he sat next to me rubbing my back.

"I don't understand." I said, still confused.

"Ha, I still can't read your thoughts. So you don't remember anything?"

"All I remember is falling to the flood everything after that, no."

"Well, for your information, after you fell to the floor I ran over to you. You were hardly breathing and blood was pouring out of you. So I bent down and I bit you. I made you a vampire. I made Carlisle give you something so you would sleep. I did not want you to feel the pain of changing into a vampire.

"I called the police. You were considered a murder victim. They had a funeral for you yesterday. Charlie, Renee, and Paul were there and they were all very sad. We made sure that there was not an open casket. Because you know you can't see them again? We are moving in a couple days and we are hunting today so I can show you a couple of things."

I looked at him, not believing what he was saying. I remembered there was a mirror at the end of the hall. I got up from the couch and ran to the mirror.

"Bella!" Edward yelled to me as I ran out the door. I looked in the mirror, my face is just as pale as Edward's, my eyes are a golden brown, and my cloths were just like everything the Cullen's would wear. I turned around and Edward was behind me smiling. I turned back around to look at myself one more time. I was flawless, just like them. I smiled, turned and kissed Edward. "Thank You." I whispered into his ear.

A knock came on the door. "Can I come in?" A familiar voice came from behind the door. Edward left me in his room to be with myself for a while to think about things. "Yes." I said.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he stood in the doorway, holding the door open.

"For what?" I asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"To go hunting."

"Oh." That was all I could say. When I was human I had no desire to really watch him hunt. And I still have no desire to watch him attack and eat the animals. Nor did I have the desire to do it myself. What was I going to do? I was so happy to be a vampire and be with Edward. I have to have blood to survive. Wow, I wish vampires ate pizza.

"Bella, you are going to have to hunt. You have to have blood. I know it is not pretty, but when you get in the trance you will hardly be thinking about what you are doing."

"I know." I said, trying to sound convincing. I don't think it worked.

"It will be fine. Now come on lets go." We walked down to the silver Volvo. Edward opened the car door for me and I got in. He walked in front of the car and got in on his side.


	5. Hunting

We drove over 100 mph, of course. But this time it did not bother me that we are going really fast. Edward liked this, I could tell by him smiling when I looked at how fast we were going. It is amazing, I thought to myself, on how much being a vampire can change you, change the way you think and feel about things. In about 5 minutes we pulled up to the only park in Fork. Edward got out of the car and walked over and opened the car door for me. I got out of the car and looked around. There are people everywhere.

"What are we doing here, there are people everywhere? Won't they notice?" I asked.

"No, they won't see anything. By the time we are at the spot there will be no one around for miles. Now follow me. I guess I don't have to worry about you falling behind or falling now." Edward said that with a big smile and I could see that he was trying to hold in a laugh. He started down the path in the woods of the park. This path people took for walks or bike rides. It is not that long, maybe 3 or 4 miles. We walked about a mile in to the path and then Edward went off to the side. There was a sign there that said, Danger No One Enter.

"We are not supposed to go that way." I said.

"I know that is why we are going this way." Edward said with an expression like, duh. So after we were in the woods a little Edward said. "Now I am going to show how to run really fast."

"Ok, is it hard to do?" I asked scared of what it will feel like, since I did not like riding on his back when he ran.

"No it is not hard just follow me." Edward said while standing next to me. "Now all you have to do is run, it is that simple. And make sure you stay behind me, you are new to this and I just want to make sure that you really don't run into anything." So Edward started running and I followed. It is not as hard as I thought it was going to be and I did not hit anything. I had this keen since of things that are near me so I do not hit them. I followed Edward for about 15 minutes. We went 30 miles, but it only took us 15 minutes. I liked this new running thing, I did not have to ride on Edward's back or have to actually walk the whole way.

We stopped in the thick of the woods. There was millions and millions of trees everywhere. All I could see for miles and miles was trees, trees, and more trees. I could not see any animals, but I could hear them all. I could hear all the animals making their noises and interacting with the other animals. And then all of a sudden I had this over whelming felling to attack an animal and eat it. I have this wonderful smell in my nose now. I had to do something, attack something, or bit something. But I don't know what to do.

"Do you feel it? Do you smell it?" Edward asked I could see his eyes were turning red.

"What do I have to do Edward?" I asked in a voice I have never heard myself in before. I could feel the pain inside me wanting to eat something.

"All you have to do is let this feeling take over you. But what ever you do, stick to animals and keep away from the park. When you are fulfilled you will return back to _normal_." Edward said and ran away. I suddenly herd the scream of a mountain lion, but the scream quickly died. I let the feeling take over me and I ran.

I do not remember much of what happened while I was hunting. All I really remember is that I think I favored the mountain lion, just like Edward. Edward told me the first couple of times you don't remember the hunt. But he told me that I liked mountain lion like him. He also told me that I had a mountain lion and several deer. I felt a lot better though after I hunted.


	6. Together Forever

We got back to the house and no one was there. No cars, no people, and everything was gone inside the house. The only things left were two suitcases in front of the stairs to go to the second floor. The suitcases were labeled Edward and Bella.

"Remember how I told you we were moving, well we are moving today. I think I got all your stuff from your room at Charlie's house. When we get to the new house you can look through the stuff and if there is anything missing then I can go get the rest for you." Edward said as he picked up the two suitcases. He put the two suitcases in the backseat and we both got in the car. We drove really fast and in about 20 minutes we were at our new house. In another small town on the other side of Washington called, Moon.

After putting all our stuff away we went into the family room where everyone else was.

"So how was hunting Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Um, fine I guess. I do not really remember much." I said it was weird to be with all of them and be a vampire.

"Of yeah, sorry I forgot that you don't remember."

"So Edward what are we going to do for your birthday this year?" Esme asked Edward.

"When is your birthday?" I asked.

"I don't have a birt," Edward started to say before Emmett cut him off.

"Tomorrow." Edward had a scowl on his face.

"Maybe we can go out and search the wood, get inventory on the animals." Alice suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Jasper and I said at the same time. We all started laughing, except for Rosalie. Rosalie was still jealous of me.

"Happy Birthday Edward!" I yelled when the clock turned 12:00. I was starting to get use to not sleeping at night. Edward groaned and complained about not celebrating his birthday. I bugged him the whole morning about it and he finally caved in. Around 11:00 a.m. we went out back and started running through the woods, checking everything out. It was a really nice day today so we could not go out in public. Just before noon we found a place far away from the house that was just like the circled clearing where I watched Edward glow.

"You ready to know what it feels like to be in the sun?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said as I cautiously walked out in to the clearing. I looked at my hands that were glowing in little balls and when I touched myself, it felt amazing. I walked over to the middle of the clearing and laid down. Edward walked over to me and laid down right next to me.

He ran his finger down my arm. I knew what he was talking about now. It felt so good when he did that. And he kept doing it, running his finger up and down my arm. I rolled over and whispered in his ear, "I love you birthday boy." He smiled and kissed me. I did not have to worry anymore about my heart stopping when he kissed me because I had no heart. We both lay there kissing each other. But are kissing soon turned into something else. Something I had never done before and something I was so happy I did with Edward.

We were in the clearing for a little more then an hour. We walked part of the way back to the house holding hands and smiling. The other half we ran, not holding hands but still smiling. Just before we got to the house Edward stopped and held both my hands as he stood in front of me.

"Isabella Swan will you marry me?" Edward asked with a very serious face.

I hesitated for a short second and then said, "YES!" Edward smiled.

"Then lets go tell everyone the good news."

Edward and I got married the next week. The wedding we not a traditional human wedding but it was still beautiful. We all applied to the high school in Moon. But I went in with a new name, Isabella Cullen. But call me Bella.

**And we lived happily ever after. **

Hope you liked the whole story. Please review.


End file.
